gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Romance
Bad Romance is a song that is featured in the Season one episode Theatricality. The song is originally performed by Lady Gaga from her second album The Fame Monster. ''It is danced to by Vocal Adrenaline for an assignment of theatricality, when Rachel borrows their idea. It is sung by Kurt and the New Directions Girls after Rachel discovers that Vocal Adrenaline is doing a Lady Gaga number. They are all dressed in Lady Gaga costumes inspired by actual outfits she had worn in the past. Rachel and Brittany are the only members who did not sing a solo in this song. The song was featured on The Glee Karaoke App. Lyrics '''Kurt:' Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt and New Directions Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Kurt with New Direction Girls: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love Tina and New Direction Girls: Love-love-love I want your love Santana: I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Kurt: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love, love-love-love I want your love Tina and Quinn: Love-love-love I want your love Quinn with New Direction Girls: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance Santana, Mercedes and New Direction Girls: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Kurt with New Direction Girls: Caught in a bad romance Kurt: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Kurt with New Direction Girls: Caught in a bad romance Kurt and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Mercedes: I want your horror I want your design 'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Mercedes and New Direction Girls: Love-love-love I want your love Santana and Mercedes: I want your psycho, your vertigo stick (Kurt: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love, love-love-love I want your love Tina and New Direction Girls: Love-love-love I want your love Quinn with New Direction Girls: You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Kurt: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, bad romance Santana, Mercedes and New Direction Girls: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt with New Direction Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Kurt and Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Mercedes and Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Quinn, Mercedes and Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it move that thing crazy Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina: Walk, walk fashion baby Work it I'm a freak baby Santana: I want your love and I want your revenge I want your love, I don't wanna be friends Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends (Kurt with Girls:'oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) No, I don't wanna be friends ('Kurt with Girls: caught in a bad romance) I don't wanna be friends (Kurt with Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Want your bad romance (Kurt with Girls: caught in a bad romance) Want your bad romance Santana, Mercedes and New Direction Girls: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Kurt: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Kurt with New Direction Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Santana: want your bad romance) Caught in a bad romance Santana: Want your bad romance Kurt with New Direction Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Santana: want your bad romance) Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Kurt: Want your bad romance Charts Trivia *This is the first Lady GaGa song to be featured on Glee *The lyrics are changed from the original "I'm a free b****, baby" to "I'm a freak, baby" to suit it's prime time slot on T.V. *Lea had a injury during this number. *Brittany and Rachel are the only two girls not to sing a solo in this song. *Each singer wore outfits inspired by outfits Lady GaGa had worn herself. **'Quinn': Grammy's 2010 Dress **'Brittany': The Lobster Hat she wore to Mr. Chow Resturaunt **'Kurt': The Silver Sequinned Look she wore in Bad Romance **'Rachel': The Kermit Dress (But in the Concert performance wears her silver and black dress) **'Tina': The iconic Bubble Dress **'Santana': The lace outfit she was seen in leaving a hotel **'Mercedes': Inspired by the body suit she performed at the 2010 Grammys in. Her hair is Lady GaGa's iconic "hairbow" style *At the time when the number was being filmed, it was the most expensive number that Glee had ever done due to the expensive costumes and reflooring of the auditorium. Gallery BadRomancecap.png gleebadromancephoto1.jpg 11111.jpg alexander-mcqueen-gaga-glee_052710_m.jpg bad-romance-glee-1-300x207.jpg glee_bad_romance-450x253.png GleeCast-BadRomance.jpg Glee-Lady-Gaga.jpg glee-theatricality.jpg kehfg8.jpg Bad romance1.png Bad romance4.png Badromance3.jpg Bad romance2.png Badromance5.jpg Brit-santan-gagaglee.png Kurt_Hummel-Bad_Romance.jpg Gaga10.jpg Gaga2.jpg Gaga3.jpg Gaga5.jpg Gaga6.jpg Gaga7.jpg Gaga4.jpg|Tina's dress tumblr_lyj7r1ZcEQ1r7yj04o1_500.jpg|The amount of headgear used to keep Heather's lobster on..... Tumblr m02n3wMh3g1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One